The Destruction Of Us All
by GoreWhore2014
Summary: Alpha is unleashed from Hell and with Metatron by his side, they enslave Heaven. With Spencer being pregnant with Gadreel's OR Sam's child and Aria the leader of Heaven, they must do what they can to stop Alpha. Castiel, Crowley, Dean, and Sam invade Heaven; helping the distressed girls under Alpha's iron fist. During the war, Alpha unleashes Jennifer and possesses Spencer's body.
1. Prologue

**Hello Guys and Dolls! I'm writing this fic to follow up my 'All That Glitters Is Not Gold' fic. If you haven't read that yet, I recommend doing that before reading this one. More characters, more drama, more villains, and more SMUT. We have our heros: Dean, Sam, Castiel, Aria, and Spencer. Supernatural, Dollhouse, and Pretty Little Liars characters I do not own but I own the plot. Some scenes were from RPs from Instagram. Please enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

Since our last encounter with our heroes, Gadreel was killed by Spencer and sent to purgatory. As for Metatron, no one can track the little creep down. Castiel kept asking angels if they heard from him. Unfortunately, none have heard from him. Aria practiced useful spells just in case Sam or Dean needed leads. Since Sam and Dean had to continue looking for cases in towns, Spencer and Aria would stay behind at the bunker and read about this Mark of Cain. During this time, the leaves changed, the weather was a bit cooler, and the smell of chimney smoke filled the air.

Aria sat at the table with a big book open and a lamp beside her. "Same information I already know." She sighed; closing the ancient book.

Spencer, who sat across from her, looked up from her laptop. "What do you mean?"

Aria shrugged. "Mark of Cain; whoever shall receive the mark shall carry the responsibilities and burden of the mark." She frowned. "I want to help Dean."

Spencer offered a small smile. "We will." Her smiled faded as she looked back at her laptop.

Aria laid her hand on Spencer's cold hand. "Is Gadreel bothering your thoughts, Spencer?"

Spencer blushed. "Aria, no." She moved her hand.

Hannah, one of the loyal angels, appeared next to her. "Aria, there you are."

Aria quickly stood up. "Can I help you, Hannah?" She greeted her with a warm smile.

Hannah smiled. "We need your permission to further build Heaven again. I hope I'm not intruding."

Since Heaven had no one directing them, Aria was chosen to become the leader until Heaven was again restored. Clearly, Metatron and Castiel could not become their leader so Hannah and the others visited Aria and she agreed with confidence.

"Oh, right." Aria looked at Spencer then to Hannah. "What is it?"

Spencer stared at them while they talked.

"It's also about our.." Hannah looked to Spencer.

Spencer quickly looked down at her laptop.

Hannah took Aria's arm and dragged her into the kitchen. "It's our enemy, Aria. I didn't want to tell Castiel but-"

"You should have told Castiel. You know we can trust him. He's helping us." Aria took off her leather jacket and sat it on the stainless steel bar.

"My apologies then, Aria."

"I thought this was about my permission for something."

"It is but about our enemy first." Hannah took out her phone and showed Aria a picture of Metatron in disguise.

Aria's face flushed red. "What is he up to?" She studied the picture.

"Sources tell us that he's planning on summoning someone...maybe something."

Aria looked closely at his plastic bag. "I recognize some of those items. I need to talk to Crowley about this. He could know something if this is evil summoning."

Hannah raised an eyebrow. "I don't mean to be nosy, but since when did you two become close?"

"He helped us in a way. He doesn't hate us. I'll need you with me so you can show him that picture. Now, what about those plans again?"

/

Spencer chewed on the end of her ink pen as she scrolled across the angel fall just to remind herself of Gadreel. Oh how she blamed herself for his downward spiral.

Aria met Spencer back at the big table. "That sneaky bastard."

Spencer shifted her eyes left and right. "I'm sorry?"

"Metatron is planning something and Hannah says it's evil. I'm planning to go to hell and ask Crowley if he knows anything. Want to join me?"

Spencer shook her head. "No thanks. I'm letting you do that solo." She cleared her throat. "Aria, can I ask you something?"

Aria scooted her chair closer to the table and leaned forward. "Sure."

Spencer closed her laptop and looked Aria. "Can you send me to purgatory?"

Aria's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me? Spence, I can't take you to purgatory. Even for an angel like me it's dangerous. Why would..." She leaned away from Spencer. "This is about Gadreel, isn't it?"

Spencer stood up. "Aria, please!"

Aria shook her head. "Of course not! Why would you even want to see Gadreel's face again? Remember what he did?"

"Remember what I did?!" Spencer snapped. "I just need to talk to him one last time. Actually say goodbye."

"Spencer..you don't need to see him again. For your sake..stay here."

Spencer shook her head. "Please Aria. I know you know how to. I've seen you read those powerful spells."

"If Sam finds out that I helped you with this, he'll kick my ass. Why do you want to risk it all again?"

Spencer clasped her hands together and stuck her bottom lip out. "Please? I just want to see if he's okay."

Aria huffed as she stood up and walked towards the book shelf. "This spell will make sure you do your business and get back. You'll have three hours until it will bring you back here. Do you understand?" Aria dumped the plethora of books onto the table.

Spencer hugged the tiny angel. "You're small...but I love you."

Aria nodded. "Yea, yea. Stand near the stairs and I'll send you."

"Oh, hold on." Spencer ran into her room, grabbed her demon blade, and met back near the stairs. "Okay, I'm ready."


	2. Chapter One

**Alpha's Beginning**

Once in purgatory, Spencer gripped her knife tightly and held it close just in case anything attacked her. Although Spencer dreamed of purgatory, she wasn't as scared as she was now. The trees were scary, moldy, and taller than normal trees. The sun was hiding and purgatory weather was colder than Spencer was used to. Fog danced all around her, making it twice as scary. Vampires, Leviathans, Angels, and rarely humans roamed within this part of purgatory. As she took a step, leaves crunched under her booted feet.

"Gadreel..?" Spencer's voice croaked; trying not to draw attention to herself.

After wondering around like a headless chicken for an hour, eventually Spencer came across a stream running somewhat clean, cold water. Spencer stuck her knife into a nearby log and gently got onto her knees. She cupped her hands then dipped them into the water; catching a small cup full. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and wiped it on her jeans.

"Gadreel..." She looked into the stream. "Where ever you are, I hope you're okay. I would never forgive myself if.."

Her words trailed off as Gadreel's reflection appeared from behind her. "I heard your prayer and I am here to help." He chuckled slightly.

Spencer quickly stood up with a turn. She couldn't stop staring at him. She still could remember how it felt for his warm hands to touch her. As she stared at him, she examined his different looks. He had dirt smeared across his face and his once angelic appearance now looked more demonic and hellish.

"Gadreel.." Spencer finally spoke.

Gadreel sat his weapon on the ground and walked towards her.

Spencer took a step back into the water.

Gadreel reached out towards her and felt her soft, brown locks. "Just as I remember."

Spencer's heart beat faster and her throat felt lumpy. She wanted to speak again but..what could she say?

At once, Gadreel and Spencer embraced each other again.

Spencer's lungs suddenly felt empty as Gadreel squeezed tighter.

Gadreel looked into Spencer's eyes. "We're not safe out here. Grab your knife and follow me; quickly." He looked around.

Spencer quickly stuck the knife into one of her boots and ran after him.

 _ **Meanwhile..**_

Aria stood in front of Crowley at his throne with Hannah. "Listen, Crowley, I need your help."

Hannah stood quietly; looking at the demons eyeing her.

Crowley sat with this legs crossed. "Again? Can't you tell I'm busy?" He stood up.

Aria rolled her eyes. "Yea, I can tell." She took Hannah's phone from her back pocket. "Look at this." She held the phone out.

Crowley sighed as he walked towards her. "Give me that." He snatched from the phone from her and examined the picture.

"Do you know who that is, Crowley? It's Metatron." Aria pointed to the screen. "See? You can tell because of that big nose."

Crowley nodded. "I can tell. Darling, do you see that purple feather in that bag? That's used for a summoning spell or if you use slightly different ingredients, a communication spell. But other that, nothing these days uses a purple one. I can only imagine it's.." He gently smacked the phone against her chest.

Aria gave the phone back to Hannah. "Imagine what? What is this?" She followed him.

Crowley opened the double doors and beckoned her. "Let me show you something."

Aria dismissed Hannah then followed Crowley through the long hallway.

"Aria, the purple feather is old witch craft. It died along with the others and- Aria, hurry up. Bullocks, keep up with me." He rolled his eyes.

Aria's little legs ran to catch up to him. "I'm listening. Please, continue."

"Anyway, there's only one reason i can think of that Metatron would try to summon this powerful is Alpha or worse." He looked to her.

"You mean..the Alpha everyone used to talk about? I thought he died."

"That's what we wanted you to think. I'm sharing this with you because you're the new head annoying angel up stairs."

Aria raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"Moving on, he's under my supervision to make sure he doesn't move from my sight."

"May I speak to him? Maybe get some information out of him?"

Crowley laughed. "Are you joking? Please tell me that you're joking."

Aria crossed her arms. "I'm not! Lead me to his prison cell."

"You're messing with the wrong bull, mate. This asshole is dangerous."

"Time's wasting, Crowley. Show me." Aria demanded.

Crowley sighed. "Through those doors is a restricted area. Caution, darling."

"I think I can handle myself." Aria walked through the doors and down the stairs; deeper into Hell's core.

At the last level, the sign beside the door said:

 _Prisoner Name: Alpha_

 _ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK_

Aria gripped the door handle and slowly opened the door to his circular cell. Inside, a blonde man faced the wall with his arms supporting him. He wore nothing but black pants; exposing his abused skin. The walls were covered with blood marks as well as the floor. His wrists were held in place with chains and his ankles were cuffed. Above him, a devil's trap made from spray paint made sure this douche bag stayed inside the threshold.

Aria slammed the door shut, getting his attention.

Alpha began to chuckle; as if he knew who it was before he even looked. "Smelly angels.." He muttered.

Aria slowly walked towards him. "So you know who I am?"

Alpha turned around, exposing his evil expression on his face. "I may be down here but I know what all goes on up stairs, Aria."

Aria stopped in front of him. "You've made a new friend, haven't you?"

Alpha rolled his eyes. "You ask me as if you already know the answer."

Aria crossed her arms. "How long has this communication been happening?"

"I suppose some time." He took a step towards her. "I know all about you and your little gang."

"What do you mean?" Aria blinked.

Alpha leaned into her ear. "Gadreel..Spencer..Dean...and you. I'll enjoy killing you all very...very..slowly."

Aria pushed him away. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Aww, did I hit a nerve?" He sobbed mockingly.

"You're insane. If you ever get out of here, I'll-"

"You'll what? Please, you don't frighten me." Alpha looked down at the five foot angel.

"I don't know what Metatron told you, but he's not busting you out of here. Not under Crowley's supervision."

Alpha laughed. "Why do you think Crowley is the most powerful demon there is?! Have you even HEARD of me, Aria?! I can overthrow that bitch anytime!"

"Hm! You seem cocky for someone who's been here for years." Aria chuckled.

"Oh, and you're so sure you can come toe to toe with me?! Metatron told me how EASY it was for him to steal your grace. He's more powerful than you. Be careful, Aria. He might take you down again. I'd watch your back if I were you."

Aria rolled her eyes. "You're so damn delusional. Anyway, I just came to make sure-"

"Make sure I'm still here?" He chuckled.

"Shut up! I'm so tired of hearing your voice!"

"The feeling is mutual, princess." He leaned against the stone bricked wall.

Aria opened the door. "Crowley!"

Crowley quickly appeared beside her. "What now?"

Aria and Crowley looked at Alpha.

"Make sure he doesn't leave this room. Double the guards, double everything. Torture him until he spits blood."

Alpha ran towards her in rage but only to be stopped by the devil's trap. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, BITCH! WHEN I GET OUT, YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET IT!" He pulled on his chains.

Aria smirked in this face. "Have fun." She turned to Crowley. "Thanks again." She began to walk up the stairs.

"YOUR BOYFRIEND'S DEAD! THAT MARK IS GOING TO KILL HIM! YOU KNOW IT!" Alpha yelled before the doors closed.

Aria clenched her jaw as she let those words sink in before continuing. All she could hear is Alpha's screams of pain.


	3. Chapter Two

**Spencereel 2.0**

Around sunset, Gadreel and Spencer stood on the small deck of his tree house, watching the sunset together.

Spencer gazed at him. "Aria helped me get here. Isn't that sweet of her?"

Gadreel just nodded in agreement.

Spencer's smile quickly faded. "I can see you're still mad. Gadreel, we had to do what we had to do. I'm only here because-"

"Because you miss me." He looked at her.

Spencer chuckled nervously. "Well-"

"No, it's true. I'll admit that I was out of line and drunk with power. But..your love made me think I could do anything to get what I wanted." He looked at the sunset. "Now look where I am."

Spencer looked at the sunset with him. "I did what I thought was right. I had to stop you. You were out of control so don't blame me for your actions, Gadreel. Not again."

Gadreel looked away. "Then why are you here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you and see how you're doing."

"Can you get me the hell out of here?" Gadreel asked, turning to her.

"I don't know, Gadreel. I think you belong here with the other monsters." Spencer walked inside.

Gadreel's eyes water. "I'm not a monster, My Spencer. I just want to live again." He whispered before following her.

Spencer looked down at her watch. "I've got an hour before I have to leave."

Gadreel grabbed her hand. "Maybe we should make the best of it."

Spencer's cheeks glowed red. "Gadreel.."

Gadreel pulled her in closer. "Just one last time before you leave me. I really missed you, My Spencer."

Spencer grinned. "One last time.."

* * *

Gadreel guided Spencer past the drapes that worked as his door and laid her gently on his bed. He flung his leather jacket aside and pulled his dirt stained shirt off; exposing his perfectly fit body.

Spencer took off her long sleeved shirt and dropped it on the ground.

Gadreel kissed her stomach then slowly kissed her body until he reached her soft, addicting lips. Gadreel laid on his back and pulled Spencer on top of him.

Spencer took off his jeans then softly bit his neck.

Gadreel wrapped his arms around her and took her pretty, lacy black bra off.

Spencer stood up and slowly pulled his boxers off; exposing his erection. She softly and slowly slid him into her mouth.

Gadreel tilted his head back and moaned her name.

Spencer crawled on top of him and took all of Gadreel inside her.

Gadreel held onto Spencer's waist as he thrusted himself into her.

Spencer's heart soared as she remembered how big he was. She leaned into him and moaned in his ear.

"I've missed you, Spencer."

Spencer felt breathless. "I missed you too."

Gadreel moved faster until Spencer had to change positions. He bent over and continued thrusting into her.

Spencer's hands clenched his sheets harder with each thrust.

Gadreel pulled out as fast as he could and came onto Spencer's arched back. He quickly pulled his pants up then waiting by the drapes.

Spencer gathered her clothing and continued to get dressed before following Gadreel into the main room.

Gadreel held his arm in front of Spencer. "Something's here."

Spencer tried looking around in the dark. "How do you know?"

Out of the corner, a Leviathan slashed Gadreel's chest; making him drop to the floor in pain.

Spencer gasped and pulled the knife from her boot. "Show yourself, you bastard!"

The Leviathan grabbed Spencer and threw her across the living room then proceeded to choke her. "I've never had hunter before." It exposed its true form.

Spencer screamed, trying to get him off of her.

Gadreel pulled him off of her then chopped its head off. "Run, Spencer!" He watched two more climb over the balcony.

"I'm going to help you!" Spencer took one step before a vortex appeared under her feet.

Spencer froze in her spot. "Gadreel!" She yelled through tears as she began to disappeared into the floor.

Gadreel kicked the leviathans off the balcony then looked at Spencer. "Noo!"


	4. Chapter Three

**Dinner Conversation**

Spencer appeared back in the bunker, scared from what just occurred. "A-Aria!" She ran around the bunker; looking for her. "Aria, please!"

Aria appeared behind her. "Spencer, we have bad news."

Spencer hugged Aria with tears running down her face. "Gadreel...h-he was in trouble."

Aria hugged her back. "What happened to you? Why is your shirt inside out?"

Spencer wiped her nose. "It was wonderful, Aria." She grinned.

Aria sighed. "I knew you would!" She crossed her arms.

"Leviathans ambushed us, Aria. He was in trouble and I had to go. Please send me back! I need to help him!"

"Spencer, I'm not going to do anything for you anymore. Besides, we have bigger problems."

"We do? Well, what did Crowley say?"

"The purple feather that Metatron had, I was right. He's been talking to Alpha."

"Who?"

"Alpha. He's been locked away in that cell for many centuries. Tortured for the crimes he committed. They've been talking and he's planning on busting Alpha out. They are planning something and he wouldn't talk."

"Aria.." Castiel began to walk down the stair case.

"Castiel, please tell me you have good news." Aria dropped her arms.

"But that would mean I would be lying."

Aria rubbed her temples. "More bad news." She walked towards the table.

Castiel followed behind her. "I found Metatron. He's..buying rare artifacts. Some items are unclear to me."

Aria laid her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you. Later, I'll need you to take me to them so I can stop this once and for all. Right now, I need some peace and quiet."

"Hey, ladies!" Dean announced; holding up a case of beer.

Aria quickly got up with a smile. "Dean!"

"I'm back, baby." Dean sat the beer down and embraced her.

Sam smiled and hugged Spencer. "Hello, beautiful."

Spencer hugged him back. "Sam, you're back!"

"Aria, I thought you needed peace and quiet." Castiel stood behind her.

"Screw peace and quiet. Aria, what's wrong, baby?" Dean looked into her eyes.

Aria chuckled. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. Just complicated things. I'll explain later."

"Well, go ahead and clear the table. We're making some dinner." Sam kissed Spencer's cheek.

Dean opened up a bottle and took a swig.

"Hey, save some for me!" Sam followed Dean.

"I'd like to hear about this story too." Castiel said coldly.

Aria frowned. "It's Alpha, Cas."

"Alpha?! Is he a free man?"

"NO and he won't ever be. Not on my watch. Tomorrow, take me to Metatron. I'm going to see if I can get anything from him."

Castiel nodded. "Agreed. I'll be bad cop and you are good cop."

Aria half smiled. "We'll see."

/

During dinner, Aria and Castiel sat at the table while the rest ate.

"So, I killed the son of a bitch!" Dean laughed, chewing a forkful of steak.

Aria looked at his right arm where his Mark showed. "Does it hurt?"

Dean shook his head. "No, baby. I'm going to be okay." He took a sip of beer.

"Oh god.." Spencer quickly darted to the bathroom to vomit.

Sam sat his fork down. "Is she okay?" He looked at Aria.

Aria looked at Sam. "Uuuuuuuh...yea." She nodded. "She's okay."

The sound of Spencer vomiting was all they could hear.

Aria and Castiel shot each other a glance.

"WELP!" Dean sat his napkin on his plate. "All of a sudden, I'm not hungry." He chuckled; walking to the kitchen.

Sam stood outside the bathroom door. "Spence, is everything okay?"

Spencer wiped her mouth before opening the door. "Yea, I'll be fine."

Sam nodded. "Want to go to bed, sweetheart?"

"Sounds great, Sam." Spencer followed him.

Aria followed Dean into the kitchen.

"So, what was all that about? Peace and Quiet?" Dean leaned against the bar.

Aria walked towards him. "I don't want you to worry but Hell and Heaven might be in trouble."

"Trouble?" He popped a piece of steak into his mouth. "Like, what kind of trouble?"

"Just let me handle it, okay? Crowley and I-"

"You're still talking to him? What did I tell you?"

"Not to have any contact with him but Hannah found Metatron. He's planning on summoning someone evil. Evil enough to be locked away for centuries under high security." Aria explained. "Enough about that, Dean. Let's talk about that Mark." She reached for it.

Dean chuckled. "Not tonight, baby."

Aria frowned. "I'm worried about you. The killing has to stop if you want to beat this."

"Not happening."

"Dean.."

"Dammit, Aria! Why can't you let things go?" He put his plate in the sink. "How can you even stand to look at me anymore? I'm a freakin' monster."

"When you love someone, it's worth fighting for. No matter what the odds. I have strong feelings for you, Dean Winchester. Talk to me." She laid her hand on his shoulder.

Dean faced her. "I get this high and I need to kill. I mean, I really, really need to kill. I want this off just as much as you but as of right now, I need to do my job."

Aria nodded. "I understand." She kissed his cheek before walking towards the door.

"Aria." He followed her. "I'll be in the room soon."

Aria smiled. "Okay."

Dean's smile faded when she left. He knew this Mark was getting worse and in no way could it be removed. NO one is that powerful.


	5. Chapter Four

**A Favor From Benny and A Pain for Aria**

Next morning, Spencer stood at the bar, eating cereal and looking through her contacts. She decided to help Gadreel from purgatory under everyone's noses.

Aria walked past the kitchen with Castiel behind her.

"Aria!" Spencer yelled.

Aria poked her head inside. "What?"

"Where are you going?" Spencer wiped her lips.

"Metatron. Bastard is going to pay!" Aria ran up the stairs.

"Ya know, for someone in heels, she runs fast." Castiel commented.

Spencer chuckled. "Yea."

"How long have you been pregnant?" Castiel stood at the doorway.

Spencer chocked on her cereal. "What?"

Castiel raised one of his eyebrows. "Spencer, I'm an angel."

Spencer quickly walked towards him. "You can't tell anyone."

"Fine but who's the father?"

"Cas-"

"WHO?"

"Gadreel, okay? Damn!" Spencer crossed her arms.

"What is Sam going to say when he sees your stomach?"

"Don't worry about that."

"I'm really disappointed in you, Spencer." Castiel whispered. "You know angel pregnancy isn't like the regular pregnancies. It's quicker and you'll be showing eight months in a day."

"Cas!" Aria yelled from the top of the stairs.

"What's with all the damn yelling?" Sam yawned.

"Spencer's pregnant." Castiel walked towards Aria.

Spencer threw her hands in defeat. "I give up on angels."

Sam smiled. "You are?!"

Spencer smiled. "Yea..."

"I can't wait to meet it, then." He embraced her.

Spencer looked at her phone to see Benny calling her. "I got to take this." She swiped her phone and walked towards her room.

/

Aria and Castiel watched Metatron walk into a bar; dressed in a hoodie and signature slacks.

"I got this." Aria looked at Cas.

"Wait." Castiel stopped her. "Are you sure?"

Aria pointed to the alley way between the bar and restaurant. "Hide in there and I'll meet you with him."

Castiel nodded. "Ok."

As Castiel walked into the alley, Aria crossed the street and into the slightly crowded bar.

"Can I get a beer?" Metatron's voice was heard from the bar.

Aria cut her eyes at that ANNOYING voice. She walked towards him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Metatron turned around. "What is it, buddy?" His eyes widened when he quickly saw who it was.

Aria punched him across the face and grabbed his jacket collar. "You son of a bitch!"

"Hey, lady!" The bartender yelled.

Metatron slapped her hands away. "Sorry about that, sir. My ex is stalking me and I can't get away from her."

Aria's cheeks turned red and her eyes widened.

"I don't care what is going on. Take it outside but not in my bar!" He demanded.

"Yes, sir. Very sorry. Dear, could you follow me for a second?" Aria grabbed his ear and walked out of the bar.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Metatron groaned.

Aria threw Metatron into Castiel's arms to hold him captive.

"AH!" Metatron struggled.

Castiel tossed the angel blade to Aria.

Aria held the blade to Metatron's throat. "Why do you want to make my life a living hell?"

"HELL?" He chuckled. "You haven't seen anything yet." He grinned devilishly.

"Now's not the time to piss me off. Now, my angels tell me that you've been a busy bee, haven't you?" Aria smiled sarcastically.

Metatron shrugged. "Maybe.."

"Alpha told me you two have been talking. What's going on?!"

Metatron spit in her face. "I don't have to listen to you! I'm not telling you anything!"

"Aria." Castiel looked at her.

Aria chuckled; wiping the spit from her face. "That's a good one. Castiel, can you escort Metatron to Heaven's prison?"

"Gladly." Castiel's eyes glowed.

"You're turning into Naomi! You'll end up dead like her!" Metatron yelled.

"Wait!" Aria searched his coat pockets to find items and Gadreel's grace. "Oh, how generous of you to bring these to me. Looks like Alpha won't be free after all."

"You're too late, Aria." Metatron chuckled. "Why don't you go see what Crowley is up to?"

Aria's heart raced. "Cas, take him!" She watched him leave before going to the bunker.

 **Moments earlier..**

"I'm going to have to go back, aren't I? Please tell me he's human so we both can get the hell out." Benny said via phone.

"Yeah.." Spencer sighed. "Look, i wouldn't send you back, I just-I don't know how else to go back. I can't exactly ask Aria to send me back again. She doesn't even know I'm pregnant..not yet at least...anyways, yea he's pretty much human."

"Where are your whereabouts, Spencer?"

"And you're interested in this why?" She asked curiously taking a seat on her bed, laying down.

Benny sighed. "I kind of owe Dean one from purgatory." He stuck a toothpick in his mouth. "I'm sure this won't count but to me it will. You are like his sister. He's told me a lot about you, missy."

"I know." Dean had always been protective over Spencer like she was his little sister. Then again, Dean was like this with most people in his life. "Do I have to tell you about my "Whereabouts" though?"

"Making fun of the way I talk isn't going to help you. I need you to..kill me in order to get into purgatory."

Spencer exhaled deeply, closing her eyes softly. "Yea I-I-I don't think I can do that, Benny." Although Spencer has a burning hatred for vampires, she couldn't kill Benny.

"Come on. You a wimp?" He chuckled.

"Okay, I can whip a firggin vamp's head without blinking, but Benny you're like a brother to me. The first time I actually beheaded a vamp was my brother and that was the heardest damn thing I had to do." Spencer paused for a second. She wouldn't want to do it, but deep inside her she felt like it was the best thing to do right now.

"I'm not going to hate you or hold a grudge. If you want me to do this under their noses, you'll have to be brave. Now, give me the address before I change my mind."

Spencer gave a defeated sigh. "Alright, I'll text it to you."

Benny looked at his phone. "Okay, I got it. I'm almost there."

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

"One of my friends. I have to meet him outside." Spencer walked past him.

Benny parked his car and met Spencer outside the bunker. "So, here we are." He walked towards her.

"I guess so." She said going into her trunk and getting her machete out. "You really wanna do this?" She asked under holding the big mighty weapon in her hand.

Benny sighed. "Here we go again. Anyway, my to do list?"

"Find Gadreel and get out."

"I'll meet you back here then." Benny braced himself.

"Promise?" She held the machete over her head.

"Sure, whatever. Can you get it over it?"

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Fine." She swung the machete, making a clean cut. She drug his body towards the woods and laid it there before putting her machete back.

"Spencer!" Aria ran towards her.

Spencer threw the machete back into the car. "What's wrong?!" She closed the trunk.

Aria held Gadreel's grace eye level. "Metatron had this with him when Cas and I nabbed him."

"Is that..?" Spencer grabbed it.

"Protect this with your life. I have to go."

"GO? Go where?!" Spencer looked at her.

"Hell. Castiel took Metatron to Heaven's prison. He said it was too late and I should check on Crowley. I think he's a free man, Spencer."

"Do you think going alone is a good plan?!"

"I'll be fine, Spencer." Aria hugged her before leaving.

"ARIA, WAIT!" Castiel appeared with blood running out of his nose.

Spencer gasped. "Cas! What happened?!"

"Alpha and Metatron happened. Where did she go?" Castiel wiped the blood on his trench coat.

"Check on Crowley." Spencer answered quickly.

Castiel closed his eyes. "She's gonna die.."

"W-What do you mean? Are you sure?"

"If Metatron and Alpha aren't in Heaven..where else would they be? They know Aria is too kind to leave Crowley bleeding on the floor. They're there and they mean business."


	6. Chapter Five

**Alpha and The Omega**

Aria busted through the double doors of the throne room. Demons were dead, prisoners inside the halls were dead, and Crowley laid on the ground.

Aria covered her mouth at the chaos. "C-Crowley!" She crouched beside him, trying to help him up. "Where's Alpha?!"

"Bloody hell, that hurts!" He yelped. "When they got done with Heaven, they came down here."

Aria gasped. "They?! How can they move so fast?"

"Aria..they took the ash-"

"Oh, Aria..." A familiar voice came from behind her.

Aria quickly stood up and saw the two standing in the doorway.

"I told you I would get out." Alpha walked towards her.

"No..." Aria's eyes widened.

"Understand "Hell" now?" Alpha half grinned.

Aria looked at Metatron. "How did you-?"

"You underestimate my power, Aria. I over rule you in God's book. The angels listen to me now." He chuckled with glee.

"God isn't here right now. He's gone, Metatron. I'm the new leader, not you. They will never listen to you!" Aria pointed at him.

"Oh yea, you've done a real nice job. Now, it's my turn. Face it, Aria. I'm the Omega. Oh, you've met Alpha, haven't you?"

"We've become acquainted. I remember her telling Crowley to torture me. Well, looks like it's my turn. Run little angel..run." Alpha flung her back.

Aria's back went through the throne and her rag doll like body hit the wall.

Alpha walked towards her. "You see, Aria. Why did you have to get involved? You could have a stay away like a good little angel."

Aria held her back as she used the wall to get up. "I stand for peace. I actually give a damn about these angels. You just want to use them as your slaves."

Alpha yawned. "Blah, Blah, Blah..."

Aria backed away from Alpha's reach. "So, what's the reason for all this?"

"To rule again! Hello?! Anyone in there?" Alpha knocked on her head.

Aria slapped his hand away. "Get bent." She hissed.

Alpha chuckled. "You need to respect your master." He grabbed her hair and bashed her face into the stoned wall then threw her to the floor. Half of Aria's face was bruised and bloody.

Aria chuckled, wiping the blood from her face onto her arm. "You're not my master."

Metatron grabbed Aria's hair and brought her to her feet. "No, but I will be."

Aria elbowed Metatron and flung him back against the wall. "Don't touch me!" Aria's eyes glowed.

Alpha grabbed Aria's wrists and slammed engraved cuffs onto her wrists; disabling her from use of her powers and locking her grace inside.

Aria tried escaping but nothing would work. "What is this?!"

Alpha kicked Aria to the ground. "Make sure you don't fly away or try to heal that pretty little face of your's. Guess what? You're coming with us to visit your little gang. Metatron!" He turned to him. "Want to get your revenge on this bitch?"

Metatron chuckled. "With pleasure." He repeatedly kicked Aria until she pleaded.

"Stop! Please...stop.." She cried.

"Awww! Look Metatron! She's crying!" Alpha pointed at her and laughed.

Crowley made eye contact with Aria. Crowley never felt anything about anybody but seeing his pal's girlfriend taking one of the team really hit his heart.

Alpha grabbed Aria's blouse. "Listen, Aria, tell me where this "Spencer" is."

Aria looked at Metatron then to Alpha. "H-How do you know about S-Spencer?"

"You really don't pay attention much, do you? Angels told me about their little meet up. Hint: I know she's pregnant. BUT when she has that little abomination, she'll be the perfect body for Jennifer."

"S-She's pregnant?!" Aria chuckled. "I knew it.."

"Oh please, like you didn't know." Alpha rolled his eyes.

"Wait...W-Who's Jennifer?" Aria croaked.

"My very sweet demon girlfriend. Well, I think she's sweet but maybe not to God's mosquitoes." Alpha picked her up. "Metatron, take us to the bunker."

* * *

Spencer sat on the hood of her car with her knees to her chest. Sam and Dean sat in the bunker with Castiel telling them the issue.

"My Spencer?" Gadreel slid down the grassy hill from the forest.

"Gadreel!" She ran towards him.

Gadreel embraced Spencer. "It's so good to be back."

"I have a present for you." Spencer reached into her pocket and held his grace in her hand.

"How did you get this?" Gadreel grabbed it.

"Aria retrieved it. Do you still think she's a bad guy?"

Gadreel smiled. "Thank you." He opened the cap and the grace went back into him.

Spencer took a step back and took his hand. "Gadreel.." She placed it on her large stomach. "You're going to be a father."

Gadreel's heart raced. "I-I'm going to be a father? You're pregnant." He chuckled nervously.

"What did you say?" Sam stood behind them. "He's the father?"

Spencer looked at Sam.

"You..you lied to me!" Sam yelled; almost in tears.

"Sam, please." Spencer walked towards him.

"Don't! come towards me because I'm still trying to process this."

Spencer stopped. "Can we go inside and talk about this?"

"How did that jerk off get back here?!" Sam asked. "HOW?!"

"Spencer helped me get back. Benny didn't make it." Gadreel stood beside her.

"You asked Benny?!" Sam looked at Spencer. "This is the lowest thing you've done, Spencer. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. Take your freakin' angel and get out."

Castiel and Dean met Sam beside the impala.

"Sam, what's going on? I thought you were going to get us a drink." Dean looked at Gadreel. "I'm tired of this crap."

"Gadreel? How did you get out?" Castiel asked.

"Spencer helped him!" Sam snapped. "And she's pregnant with his child!"

"I didn't want you to find out this way. I didn't want any of you finding out this way." Spencer wiped the tears from her face.

"Who else helped you?!" Sam yelled.

Spencer didn't want to snitch but she had to give Sam answers. "Aria.."

"Just wait until Aria gets back! Aria!" Dean yelled. "Where the hell is she?"

Suddenly, the wind picked up and dust clouds fogged their vision. When it cleared, Alpha, Metatron, and prisoner Aria stood in front of them. Alpha had Aria by her wrists as she stood on her knees.

Dean's eyes watered. "Aria..baby?"

Aria looked up at him. "Dean.." She whispered. "I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough."

Dean took out his first blade. "Let her go or I'll-"

Alpha held an angel blade to her throat. "Don't threaten me with a good time, Dean. Put the blade down and don't pick it up again if you value your girlfriend."

"Do what he says, Dean." Sam whispered.

Dean placed the blade on the ground then looked to Alpha. "There! Now let her go!"

Alpha chuckled. "Not so fast. I still need her to complete my resurrection."

"So that's why you needed the artifacts. To summon Jennifer." Aria looked up at him.

"Good job, Aria!" Alpha patted her head. "NOW she pays attention when her life is in jeopardy."

Metatron stared at Gadreel and Castiel. "Look, Alpha! Two angels that need to be put in their place."

Alpha chuckled. "You! Angel boy!" He pointed at Gadreel with the blade.

Gadreel said nothing but stared at him.

"I've got something in mind for you. And Spencer.." Alpha let go of Aria and walked towards her.

Spencer felt frozen in her spot.

"You'll make the perfect meat suit for Jennifer." Alpha grabbed her wrist.

"NO!" Gadreel took a step but was stopped by Alpha's blade to his throat.

"You, what's your name?" Alpha asked.

Gadreel said nothing but stare at him.

Alpha took the gun from his pocket and shot Aria's thigh.

"AH!" Aria screamed loudly; falling to the ground. "Dean!" She cried.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean ran towards him only to be held back by Sam.

"Don't piss him off, Dean!" The two stared at him.

"Her grace is in the handcuffs. She's human." Castiel pointed out.

"Now, I'm going to ask ONE more time before the angel gets another bullet. What is your name?" Alpha grinned.

"Gadreel." He snarled.

"Much better. You two, come with me." Alpha walked towards Metatron. "Make sure these two love birds are separated when we get to our little slice of Hellven."

"Hellven?" Castiel asked. "Is that what you're calling my home now?"

"Hell and Heaven." Metatron chuckled. "It's going to be a blast, Asstiel. Which reminds me; what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Heaven with your other family?"

"He's the least of our worries, Metatron. Take us to Hellven." Alpha waved to the boys. "To da loo!"

Sam let go of Dean. "Screw this! I'm leaving!"

Dean grabbed Sam's jacket. "Hey, man! You're not going anywhere! You're going to help me get them back!"

"She lied about everything! She said she was done with him! She killed him, Dean! Why is he still around?!"

"Look, man! I am so sorry things turned out this way but we need to get them back from this Alpha douche bag! Did you see that state of Aria?! I knew I shouldn't let her do this alone! I'm such an idiot!" Dean took his blade and smashed it against the impala.

"Dean!" Castiel stopped his arm. "I can take you to them but the gates won't be easy. Understand that demons by the hundreds guard it. We'll need help."

"From who, dude?" Dean yanked his arm back.

"Hello, boys." Crowley appeared.

"Crowley." Dean was surprised to see him. "What the hell?"

"Exactly. It's a little trashed due to the idiot called Alpha." Crowley sighed.

"How did he get free, Crowley?" Castiel asked.

"I wish I knew. After I tortured him, I went back to my throne."

"Great!" Dean ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"Of course, Metatron is to blame. I should have known." Crowley held his stomach. "Mind if you heal me?"

Castiel sighed; walking towards him. "I really shouldn't."

"Stop complaining." Crowley rolled his eyes.

Castiel placed his hand over the wound and healed it instantly. "There."

Crowley smoothed out his suit. "Thanks, chum. Anyway, you boys up for a fight?"

Sam shook his head. "I'm not going back for those two. Aria, I will. She deserves it. But Spencer and Gadreel, they can suffer up there for all I care."

Dean sighed. "We can't just leave them up there, dude. You'll have to get them."

"Why are you making me do this, Dean?"

"Because not only do we need to rescue the girls, we have to vanquish Alpha and Metatron." Castiel explained.

"But, we should start on a brand new day tomorrow. They'll expect us today." Crowley disappeared.

"I don't think I can wait that long, Sammy." Dean admitted. "I need my baby back. Alpha douche is going to kill her!"

Sam clenched his jaw. "Okay, fine. We come up with a plan tonight and tomorrow, we'll go help them."


	7. Chapter Six

**Hellven**

Alpha, Metatron, Aria, Spencer, and Gadreel appeared on Helven's doorstep. Thirty demons moved out of the way to let them go in.

Spencer walked beside Aria. "I'm sorry, Aria."

Aria looked at Spencer. "Sorry about what? Sorry you didn't tell me you were pregnant?"

Spencer stared at the ground. "That too."

Aria shook her head. "I don't think I can ever forgive you for this.."

"Stop talking!" Alpha yelled.

The guests looked out to the sea of angels that were building a monument dedicated to their rulers. Some were being tortured, some were going down and doing errands.

Aria got a glimpse of Hannah chiseling the base of the statue. "Hannah! Hannah!"

Hannah looked up and ran towards her. "Aria!"

Alpha pointed at Hannah with the angel blade. "Did I say you can stop? Get back to work, Hannah! Where is her demon at?!"

A demon close beside her grabbed Hannah. "Get back to work." He pushed Hannah towards the statue.

Spencer and Gadreel looked at each other.

Alpha passed Aria to Metatron. "Make sure she's comfortable in her own little prison cell. I'll take care of these two."

"Fine." Metatron escorted Aria.

"As for you two," Alpha whistled and two demons appeared. "Take Spencer to the birthing room and take him to my personal torture chair."

"NO!" Spencer tried to fight the demon's cold grip.

"Spencer, it's okay. Make sure you live!" Gadreel was escorted to the opposite room.

Spencer looked at Alpha. "If you think I'm going to let you hurt her, you're underestimating me!"

Alpha took his purple jacket off and sat it on a nearby table. He loosened his tie and took a seat on his throne. "Home sweet home."

/

Aria looked at Metatron. "You evil little imp." She muttered.

"Jealous? I'm the one that built that those cuffs and I control you. It's called leverage. Learn it, live it, love it." Metatron chuckled.

Aria looked at the enslaved angels and souls that came to Heaven. "What did you do to these people?"

"Shut up!" Metatron tossed her to the ground, in front of a door.

"Aria!"

"Aria!"

"Miss Aria!" The angels cried out.

Metatron crouched down and moved her hair from her bloody face. "You aren't the Queen anymore, my dear. You don't get to ask questions anymore."

Aria covered her bullet hole to stop the bleeding. "At least heal me, Metatron!"

Metatron opened the door. "'Fraid not." He grabbed her hands and dragged her inside; shutting the door behind him.

Aria looked around at the dark room. Only light that shined through were the cracks in the stoned wall. By the looks of the room, she wasn't the first person here. A long chain hung from the ceiling where her cuffs would fit.

Metatron picked Aria up and hung her on the hooks. "There! You should be comfortable now."

Aria spat on him.

"Hey!" Metatron wiped his face. "When Alpha gets done with you, you'll wish you were dead."

"At least when he's through with me, I don't have to live with myself." Aria said coldly.

Metatron rolled his eyes and left Aria to hang like a piece of meat.

/

Spencer lied down in a bright, empty room with only one bed, cabinets, and counter tops. She was hooked up to numbing agents that made her feel uneasy. She continued to stare at the ceiling and think about Gadreel but mostly about Sam. She was addicted to Gadreel in a way not even Spencer could explain why. She really loved Sam and it wasn't planned for Spencer to birth Gadreel's child. To Spencer, she wasn't sure if it was Sam's or Gadreel's. When this was all over, Spencer didn't want to see Sam anymore. She didn't even want Aria to stay by her side. She just wanted to run away and never come back. Retire from being a huntress. Spencer knew nothing could fix this. Sam was over her. What hurt the most was seeing Sam hurt. He was a just a sweet guy who ended up with the wrong girl.

Two angels in scrubs and Alpha walked into her room unexpectedly.

"How are you feeling?" Hannah asked.

Spencer stared at her. "Hey, I know you! Hannah, Aria's-"

Alpha tied a handkerchief around the base of her head. "That's enough talking for one day. I got really tired of that voice."

Spencer tried speaking but only muffles came out.

"Sir, how is she going to tell me how she's feeling?" Hannah asked aggressively.

Alpha grabbed a chunk of Spencer's hair with this gloved hand. "Ya feeling okay? Is it too cold in here; too hot?"

Spencer nodded. "I'm fine." She muffled.

Alpha let go of her hair. "See? She's peachy."

Hannah looked at her stomach. "Sir, the child is moving and it should be-"

"MMMMM!" Spencer groaned in pain.

"Should be coming out soon." Hannah finished her sentence.

"Great, yea." Alpha looked at Spencer. "Gadreel is almost prepped."

Spencer closed her eyes and a few tears escaped.

"I thought you might say that." Alpha patted her head.

Metatron slid open the door. "She's ready."

Spencer's head popped up. "Aria!" She muffled.

Alpha chuckled. "Excellent. You can go now, idiot."

Metatron crossed his arms. "Excuse me but don't call me that."

Alpha turned to him. "Why are you still here?! Go help those idiots with the machine. They must be screwing things up if it's taking this long."

Metatron grumbled as he left the room.

Alpha looked at Hannah. "Let me know if things progress. I'm up for a little torture today."

Hannah nodded. "Yes, sir."

Alpha left the room and walked past the angered souls hallway.

"You'll pay for this, Alpha!" One angel yelled.

"Aria is going to take you down!" Another yelled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...shut the hell up! I don't care what you all have to say." Alpha rolled his eyes. "I'm so tired of you smelly angels."

Aria looked up at her cuffs, trying to slid of by wiggling. She immediately stopped when Alpha walked inside.

Alpha slammed the door behind him. "TRYING to escape?"

Aria looked away. "Get bent."

"The vessel's brain you were given is so tiny, so primitive, that it is incredible you can even perform basic motor functions or form words!" Alpha examined her body condition.

Aria kicked him away. "Get away from me!"

Alpha reached into his jacket pocket and slid the angel blade out. "You may not be an angel at this point but I guarantee this will STILL hurt."

One of the souls in the hallway looked at one of the angels. "Who is the macho guy?"

The angel rolled her eyes. "That's Alpha. He was suppose to be in the core of hell but he escaped."

"And the woman?"

The angel grinned. "That's Aria. She's Dean Winchester's girlfriend and our leader. Oh, uh, my name is Celeste." She held her hand out. "What are you new or something? What's your name?"

"Bobby...Bobby Singer.." The man's eyes grew as he stared at nothing.

Aria stared down at Alpha. "Is this really necessary?"

"No, but being leader, I need to have a little fun." Alpha sliced her stomach.

"AHH!" Aria cried out in pain. "You..are not...the leader."

"LOOK WHO'S IN CHARGE HERE, ARIA! YOUR BUDDY GADREEL IS GOING TO DIE AND SPENCER WILL BE MINE! Well, at least her body."

Metatron knocked on the door. "Gadreel is ready for you, Alpha."

Alpha looked at the door then to Aria. "Sorry." He shrugged. "I got other things to tend to. I'm a busy man."

Aria watched Alpha leave before trying to get off the hook.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Alpha Team Down**

Gadreel sat in a room with wires connected to him which were connected to the machine that Alpha was in charge of. Gadreel knew Alpha was only doing this to steal Spencer so he wouldn't get in the way. Gadreel and Spencer had a strange relationship. Gadreel had no regrets about Spencer. Never did but maybe today was the day he would lose her forever. He struggled-jerked trying to get out.

Alpha walked inside, shushing him. "Easy there Angel boy, you might pull something." He chuckled evilly.

The chair. It was an instrument of torture. Alpha had created it specifically for Angels, how he loathed those things.

Alpha placed his hand on Gadreel's shoulder. "You're in for a ride. Don't even bother trying to get out. The rope has your little angelic symbols on it, not to mention, one of my vessels was an Eagle Scout, so I learned how to tie a rope." He chuckled; returning to the computers.

Gadreel observed the rope disabling him from his power. "What do you want from me?"

"Not much." Alpha shrugged.

Gadreel leaned back slightly to take a look at the complicated symbols on the screen. "What are you doing?"

"What every great philosopher since time immemorial, had attempted to do." Alpha walked back to Gadreel, snapping his fingers, parading around him. "Answer the question. What is love? This funny thing called love? And who can solve it etc.." He looked down at Gadreel.

Gadreel kept his head still; looking forward. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Those others, the feelings she felt? They were nothing, they were gone hours later, but you. What she feels for you, it's different." Alpha explained; looking at Spencer's emotions from the needle in her arm.

"Are you talking about-"

"You and Spencer. I'm talking about you and Spencer." He snapped; annoyed at his questioning. "I know how you two look at each other."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Spencer and I are only friends." Gadreel denied.

"No, no, no." Alpha chuckled evilly. "There's a baby in her stomach, Gadreel. That tells me that you two are really in love."

"She's in love with Sam Winchester. Not me, Alpha."

"You can say whatever you want to me but I know how it is. Metatron told me every single detail. I know you're not gay. Or is this a cover up?" He leaned in closer to him. "Are you a gay little angel?"

"No." Gadreel didn't looked at him.

"Then you're in love with her but I can't let this go on. I need her for Jennifer and I can't have you stopping me, can I?" Alpha pulled a switch and power blast were sent through his body, almost stopping his heart. Gadreel sat in the chair unconscious; unable to move.

Hannah knocked on his door. "The child is coming, sir."

Alpha ran his fingers through his hair. "When the child is born, come find me. Oh!" Alpha tossed Hannah a key. "Give that to Metatron."

"What's it to, sir?" She asked.

"Just shut up and do your job." Alpha snapped.

Hannah stared at Gadreel's body before leaving.

/

After dangling on the hook, Aria shimmed just a little more then fell off the hook. Aria landed on her feet but her legs couldn't hold her weight from the bullet wound and stomach sliced. She looked around but saw nothing that would help her with the cuffs. Aria slowly managed to stand on her own two feet and walk to the other side of the room; her back to the door. Aria raised her hands above her head and slammed her hands against the wall to break the cuffs.

"Come on!" She said through her teeth.

From the hallway, she could hear Spencer scream in pain.

Aria gasped; turning her head. "Spencer!" She yelled.

The process is almost complete. When Spencer has her kid, Alpha will use Spencer's body for Jennifer. It was Aria's job to stop that resurrection.

Although bashing her hands against the wall made her hands bleed and bruise, she had to get these cuffs from her wrists.

* * *

Hannah watched Spencer as she gave birth to Gadreel's daughter into the angel's arms. She took the baby from him and gave her to Spencer.

"W-What are you going to name her?" Hannah asked.

Spencer looked at the perfection that Gadreel helped her with. "Mackenzie."

Hannah smiled. "That's beautiful."

"Yea, yea, yea." Alpha stood by the door. "Hannah, take the child to the holding room."

Spencer watched as Hannah took her daughter from her. "Where is she going?"

"Don't worry, Spencer. Everything is going to be okay." Alpha chuckled.

From outside, a loud blast, almost like a grenade, went off; shaking the building.

"What was that?" Spencer asked.

A wounded demon with half of his face burned off ran into the hospital room. "Alpha, we have those pesky Winchesters at the gates. It's an ambush, sir."

"What?!" Alpha ran out of the room and saw Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Crowley standing at the gates; each with a shotgun on their backs.

"Hey, Alpha!" Dean yelled; holding his first blade. "Get your ugly face out here so I can bash it in!"

Alpha grabbed the demon by his jacket collar. "I want their heads on a stick!" He threw the demon forward. "Call in all the demons, NOW!"

"Y-Yes, sir!"

"Give up, Alpha. It's time to receive another treatment!" Crowley yelled.

"Hannah!" Alpha ran back into the room. "Hannah!"

Dean shoved a demon to the ground and plunged the blade into its heart.

Castiel touched the demon and fried its brain. "Dean! More are approaching!"

Dean looked at the appearing demons. "Sam, how are you holding up?!"

Sam plunged the demon blade into the demon's stomach. "Fine!"

Crowley blasted demons back enough to turn his head 90 degrees. "I'm fine! Thanks for asking!"

Hannah quickly ran towards Dean. "Dean! You need to help Spencer and Aria!"

Dean stood up and made his eyes normal again. "Aria?"

Sam ran towards Hannah. "Where's Spencer?"

Hannah handed Dean the key Alpha gave her. "I'm not sure what this opens but I'm sure it's for Aria. Go inside and straight down the hall."

"What about Spencer?" Sam looked at the approaching demons.

"She just had her child. She is in extreme pain." Hannah explained. "She's the second door on the left."

"Cas!" Dean looked back.

Castiel gave him a nod. "Go help them!" He stabbed a demon in the stomach.

Sam and Dean ran past Hannah and into the building; past the monuments.

Dean looked at prison cells ahead. "When you get Spencer, I'll need your help with something!" Dean yelled.

Sam nodded and ran into Spencer's room. "Spence?"

Spencer's eye lit up and a smile appeared on her face. "Sam!" She reached for him.

Sam took the IV out and quickly wrapped her arm. "What is this stuff?"

"Some numbing agent." Spencer said lazily.

Sam swept Spencer from the bed and looked into her tired eyes.

Spencer looked up at him. "Thank you for not leaving me.."

Sam moved his head closer to her for a kiss.

From the other room, Sam and Spencer could hear sounds of a baby crying..

/

Aria held her bloody hands above her head. "Just..one..more.."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dean stopped her force. "I don't think they're coming off without the keys." He smirked.

Instant tears streaming down her face. "Dean!" Aria cried; dropping to her knees.

Dean held Aria in his arms. "Baby, it's going to be okay. Please..stay with me." He examined her cuts and wounds. "Oh, god."

Aria groaned. "Dean..I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Of course you can, Aria." Dean held her head in her hand.

"T-The cuffs, Dean. My grace is inside."

Dean fumbled in his pocket and fished out the silver key. He held her up and with a turn to the right, the powerful grace inside quickly flowed into Aria.

A bright light shinned brightly as her wings unfolded and her wounds were instantly healed.

Dean opened his eyes and looked into Aria's hazel eyes. "How are you feeling?"

Aria hugged him tightly. "Wait, where's Sam?"

Spencer and Sam stood in front of the doorway with the sleeping child in her arms.

"What do we do now, Aria?" Spencer asked.

Aria smirked. "If Alpha wants a demon war, then we'll need more angels."

"Hey, Sam! Dean!" Bobby stuck his arm out and waved.

Dean and Sam walked towards his cell. "Bobby!" They said together.

"Boys, these angels and souls are hankering to fight demon scum. Can you get these cells open?" Bobby asked.

"Aria, baby!" Dean whistled. "Can you get these cell doors open?"

Aria ran to Dean's side and observed the lock. "Spencer, where does Alpha keep the keys? Do you know?"

Spencer handed Mackenzie to Sam. "I don't know. We can start looking in each room."

"Here!" Sam tossed Spencer his shotgun.

Dean handed Aria his shotgun. "Good luck." He kissed her cheek.

Aria smiled as she and Spencer ran into the first rooms.

When Spencer kicked down the door, she saw Gadreel in that chair. He appeared to be dead and no longer an angel.

"Gadreel." She closed the door and stood beside the chair.

No response came from him. Gadreel just sat hunched over.

Spencer's eyes watered as she searched for the keys but to no avail. "Shit!" She knocked over stacks of paper in frustration.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Jennifer's Body**

Aria ran into the hospital room and looked through all the drawers until she found papers about the summoning spell. She sat her shotgun on the counter and shuffled through the papers as she paced back and fourth. The ingredients were so clear to her now. Why didn't she catch this sooner? This Jennifer character was Alpha's girlfriend or something. Jennifer or Jen was the older sister of Ruby when they were human. Jen became Alpha's girlfriend but they kept the relationship confidential. How Jen became a demon was unknown to Alpha's notes or to anyone but Alpha had to date this young woman. It was said that Alpha and Jennifer worked for Crowley but turned evil when they got greedy to take the throne. Crowley would not allow this. He locked Alpha in a cell to torture for all eternity and as for Jennifer..he locked her ashes away in a tiny box.

Below, a list of ingredients were written and an 'x' by them:

 **X** _Purple Feather_

 **X** _Tooth of a Dragon_

 **X** _Jennifer's Ashes in Crowley's Throne Room_

 **X** _Demon Blood- 1 cup_

 **X** _A lock of hair from the human- Spencer_

 **X** _Jennifer's Lullaby_

 _On the rest of the paper, Alpha doodled her name and the long spell to summon her._

Aria looked closely at the ingredients. "Lock of Spencer's hair?"

From behind, Aria heard the shotgun cock from behind her.

"I'm afraid this is the end of the line for you, Aria." Metatron chuckled.

"Go ahead. Shoot me, Metatron." Aria turned her head 90 degrees. "That will show me."

Metatron pulled the trigger and shot Aria through the stomach.

Aria chuckled; setting the notes down on the counter. "Ya know, Metatron.." She turned around. "The thing about us angels," She healed herself. "We are kinda badass." She walked towards him.

Metatron walked backwards. "Impossible! H-How did you get the key from Alpha?!"

Aria grinned. "Dean came to my rescue."

"Oh, did he?!" Metatron rolled his eyes. "How pathetic."

Aria looked at Metatron's belt full of the prisoners' keys to their cells. "You see, I kinda need those keys, Metatron." She held her hand out.

Metatron threw the shotgun aside. "You're not the one in charge, Aria. I am."

Aria shrugged. "Fine, I'll take them by force!" She blasted him against the wall.

Metatron hit the wall with a THUD. "You want to play with me, bitch? Now, you're playing with me." He returned the blast.

Aria's fragile body dented the white wall behind her.

Metatron used his power to drag her over to him. "Hope you enjoyed your grace, Aria." He jerked her head to expose her neck before slicing it. He held out an empty tube beside her neck.

Aria tried holding his arms away. "NO!"

Metatron laughed. "It's called leverage, Aria. Learn it, Live it, Love it!"

Spencer ran into the room and tackled Metatron.

Aria quickly regained some of her grace back and healed herself. "Spence!"

Metatron tried pushing her off. "You foolish creature!"

Spencer threw Aria the keys. "Go unleash the souls! I'll take care of this son of a bitch!"

Aria nodded and ran towards the boys.

Spencer took the blade from Metatron's hand and the tube from the other. She sliced his neck slightly before collecting it.

"W-What was that for?!" Metatron wailed.

Spencer picked up the shotgun and shot Metatron in the leg.

Metatron yelled in pain. "Give me my grace! Please!"

Spencer chuckled. "It's called leverage. Learn it, Live it, Love it." She walked away from him.

"Give me back my grace, y-you hussy!" Metatron crawled towards her.

Spencer placed his grace on the highest point in the room; the cabinet. "Try to get it now, Metatron." She closed the door.

* * *

Aria unlocked the last prisoner in the building and gathered them all in the hallway.

"Everyone, please listen to me!" Aria tried to get their chatter to stop.

Bobby sighed. "This isn't going to work, boys."

"HEY!" Dean's mighty voice silenced them. "Listen to the freakin' woman!"

"Thank you." Aria looked at Dean then to the angels. "Listen, Castiel and Crowley are outside and only more demons are coming. I need your help if you value me as a leader. I know I haven't been the best but I try really hard. I will make sure this doesn't happen again. We will restore Heaven and I hope you'll help the two fighters out front. Trust me when I say: Follow me. As for Alpha, all good things must come to an end."

The angels looked at each other in agreement.

"Well, what are you friggin angels waiting for?! Go defend your honor!" Dean raised his first blade.

The hundreds of angels roared in agreement and followed Dean outside.

Suddenly, Spencer held her head with her hands.

"Aria! S-Something's happening! My head is throbbing!" Spencer closed her eyes.

Aria crouched down beside her. "Alpha must be doing this! He summoned Jennifer."

"You mean, Alpha's lover?!" Sam crouched next to her.

"Spencer, what do you see? Can you still hear me?" Aria patted Spencer's shoulder.

"Y-Yea. I see.." Spencer gasped. "Something is coming toward me! Look out!" Spencer pointed.

Aria and Sam looked down the hallway. "W-We don't see anything!" Aria shook her. "Spencer?!"

When Spencer opened her eyes, instead of seeing brown eyes, they were demon black.

Sam quickly backed away from her. "Aria, she's a demon!"

Aria quickly stood up; taking steps away from her. "Spencer..?"

Jennifer chuckled as she rose to her feet. "I'm sorry, Spencer isn't here right now. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEP." She laughed.

Aria's eyes widened.

Dean quickly ran into the building. "Hey, we are kicking.." He stopped talking.

Sam and Aria looked back at Dean.

"Oh crap." Dean stared at her.

Jennifer flung the three back 50 yards, including Mackenzie.

Luckily, Sam softened the baby's landing but the baby couldn't stop crying.

"You really shouldn't play with your dinner, Jen." Alpha walked between the group.

Jennifer smiled. "The years have been good to you, Alpha." She locked lips with him.

Aria looked at Sam. "You have to go hide somewhere, Sam. Let Dean and me handle this." She whispered.

Sam nodded and quickly opened the nearest door and locked it.

Jennifer looked past Alpha to Aria and Dean. "Hey, where did the baby guy go?"

Dean helped Aria off the floor. "Don't worry about him. You have to worry about us." His mark burned from holding the blade while Aria's eyes and palms glowed.

Jennifer gasped. "Is that the Mark Of Cain I sense?"

"Yea, that's Cain's new hunting dog." Alpha snickered.

"Alpha, get the hell out of my house." Aria growled.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot how annoying these angels were. I want to cut my own ears off." Jennifer looked at Alpha. "Is this my new building, Alpha?"

"Our building, Jen. But as you know, there will be pests to get rid of first." Alpha turned to the two.

Jennifer chuckled. "I see. Care to take the scrawny angel? Rip her wings off for me, Alpha."

Aria shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Now Spencer, I don't want to hurt you." Dean persisted.

Jennifer scoffed; looking to Alpha. "Who is this Spencer bitch?"

"Their 'friend' I suppose." Alpha looked at Aria. "Up for round two, princess?"

Aria rolled her eyes. "Game on, you bastard."

Instantly, Jennifer appeared in front of Dean, sending him backwards.

Aria turned around. "DEAN!"

Alpha grabbed Aria's neck and slung her to the ground; holding the angel blade slightly above her forehead.

Aria held his wrists; struggling to keep him from her piercing her head. "You're not..going to win..THIS TIME!" She blasted him back against the wall.

Dean faced Jennifer; breathing heavily.

"Aw, are you getting tired now?" Jennifer laughed.

Dean shook his head. "Not even close, buttercup."

Jennifer raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you're strong than the other demons. Then again, your mark of Cain cannot allow you to die. But playing with my food seems like a good idea."

Dean threw his first blade aside. "Spencer..Spence, it's Dean. Fight this evil bitch. Please, don't do this."

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "SPENCER IS NOT HERE! SHE'S GONE, DEAN!"

Dean shook his head. "No, she's not. Spencer, for god's sake wake up."

Jennifer's eyes went to normal. "Dean?" Jennifer shook her head. "Shut up, you brat!"

Dean rolled up his sleeves. "Come at me, Jen."

Jennifer repeatedly punched Dean across the face.

Dean chuckled. "Is that ALL you got? Come on, Jen. You're washed up."

Jennifer grabbed Dean's jacket and flung him against the wall.

Alpha grazed Aria's face with the angel blade, exposing a blue light from her cheek.

"Ah!" Aria wiped her face. "That stung a little."

Alpha threw down the blade. "Well, apparently the blade doesn't do much for you." He laughed.

Aria chuckled; shaking her head. "Don't you get it, Alpha? This is MY domain. This is MY heaven. You're just a demon who didn't spend enough time in time out."

"Oh, please." Alpha rolled his eyes. "You're nothing but a weak angel. My powers are far more superior to your's."

Aria dropped her arms. "Then bring it on, Alpha. Show me your almighty-"

Alpha darted at her; quicker than she could blink. He grabbed her throat and slammed her into the ground, chocking her as if she didn't even have any powers!

"Is THIS what you wanted to see?! IS THIS POWERFUL ENOUGH?!" He squeezed tighter.

Jennifer grabbed Dean by his flannel collar. "Looks like this is lights out for our hero." She raised the blade.

"Spencer..Spencer please. Don't do this to me! It's me, Dean! Please don't do this! We need you, Spencer. Come back to us, please. You have to fight her! We don't blame you for what happened. Nobody is perfect in this world. You have to come back!"

"Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus." Sam started.

Spencer blinked her eyes. "W-What's going on?"

Dean held Spencer in place. "This might hurt a bit."

Alpha stopped chocking Aria and looked at Spencer's body and hearing the chant. "NO! Jennifer!"

Spencer opened her mouth and the darkness inside her flooded out of her mouth and disappeared. "Dean?" Spencer hugged him.

Dean looked at Sam with a smile.

Aria, Spencer, Dean, and Sam looked at Alpha standing in the hallway next to Aria.

Alpha looked back and fourth between the group. "Well...this is awkward."

Spencer picked up the shogun and shot a hole into Alpha, sending him back.

Aria stood up just in time for Spencer to hand her the shotgun.

Alpha held his stomach. "Now, Spencer. AH! Spencer, you don't have to do this."

Spencer punched Alpha across the face. "That was for Aria!"

She punched him again.

"That was Gadreel!"

Again.

"That was my family!"

Once more.

"And THAT was for using my body, you creep!"

Alpha sat against the wall, bleeding from his nose and mouth. "Gadreel?" He laughed. "Your boyfriend is dead. Wanna snuggle?"

Spencer snatched the shotgun from Aria and pointed it at his face. "And THIS is for never coming back again." She pulled the trigger.


	10. Chapter Nine

**The End is Nigh**

Aria watched as the black smoke escaped Alpha's mouth then disappearing. Alpha's human was far from saving now. He had a gaping hole in his head and was recognizable.

Spencer looked back at the boys. "H-How's Mackenzie?"

Sam walked towards her. "She's fine."

"Aria, look." Dean looked out to the sea of angels.

Aria walked past them and stood at the steps to the building.

Every angel was covered in demon while smiles across their faces.

Castiel walked through the crowd and looked up at Aria. "The demons are no longer here, Miss Aria. Heaven belongs to the angels now."

Aria gave Castiel a nod. "Thank you."

"Excuse me, Excuse me." Crowley refused to brush up against an angel. "Most of my men are gone now so I suppose I should too."

Aria nodded. "Thank you for your help."

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't say a bloody word." Crowley snapped his fingers.

Spencer, Sam, and Dean stood beside Aria.

"We did it." Spencer smiled.

Bobby walked up the steps and held out his hand. "Thanks for your help."

Aria shook Bobby's hand. "Thank you as well."

Bobby turned to Dean with a frown. "Boy!" He slapped him upside the head. "Get that horrible scar off your arm and take her to dinner."

Spencer turned to Sam. "I'm incredibly grateful for your help. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." Sam said coldly. "I'm leaving as soon as we're done here."

Mackenzie coo'd as Spencer held her.

"This child...I-I can't raise her by myself." Spencer looked up to Sam. "You have to stay."

Sam looked down at the child. "Nothing is changing my mind, Spencer."

"Miss Aria!" Hannah stepped forward. "What will happen now?"

"First things first." Aria held out her hand in front of her and a blast of her magic healed the souls and angels spotless.

"Will you remain with us?" Bobby asked.

"I will drop by once in a while. I need to remain on earth with my family." Aria grinned.

Dean nudged Aria. "What about Gadreel? Where's the bastard?"

Spencer gave Mackenzie to Sam. "He must be still inside..dead."

Aria looked at Spencer. "We have to get rid of her properly."

Spencer nodded and started walking towards the entrance. "Which room?"

Aria quickly caught up with her. "Spence.."

"Where is he?" Spencer asked again.

Aria led her to his room. "Saying your goodbyes?"

"Yes, Aria." Spencer opened the door and saw Gadreel remaining dormant. It was clear Gadreel was forever gone and his vessel sat there; still connected to the wires Alpha used to kill him. She slowly walked towards him; tears almost filling her eyes. "What do we do?"

Aria followed behind her. "After you say what you need to say, I'll let his vessel move on."

Spencer nodded; taking a seat next to him. She took his cold hand and stared at him as if he was alive.

"Gadreel, I know you're not in there but, I'm sorry for what I've done. This is my fault and I should have quit while I was ahead. But, you know me." She chuckled. "I'm hardheaded. As for Sam, that was not my intention to put you in the middle. Because of that, that drove not only you, but all of us into destruction. Alpha is gone now and I'm moving on. We all are. I'm going to put this mess behind us and raise my daughter. Wherever you are, just know I'll always have a place in my heart for you." Tears fell onto her lap. "Please forgive me." She laid her head on his shoulder and cried. "I-I'm going to fix this somehow." She wiped her face. "Goodbye, friend."

Aria put her hands on Spencer's shoulders. "Come on." She helped her up.

Spencer stood behind Aria, crying on her shoulder.

Aria's eyes and palm turned blue as she aimed her hand at Gadreel. "Goodbye, brother. Your debt is finally paid."

Gadreel's vessel slowly turned a light blue and one by one, his body began to dissolve by pieces.

When Spencer opened her eyes, all that was left was the chair.

Aria turned around and stared at Spencer.

Spencer stared down at Aria. "I love you." She hugged her companion.

* * *

That night, Aria and Spencer were back to searching for the Cain cure.

Sam and Dean sat on the Impala's hood drinking beers while looking at the moon.

"I thought you would be gone by name, Sammy." Dean took a sip.

Sam shrugged, looking at the ground. "After what happened, I don't think I should go anywhere. I feel like this child is mine, Dean."

"How can you be so sure?"

"When I look at her, I think about when we first met. We talked about starting a family but of course, never got around to it. Now that Spencer is here with that baby, I honestly feel as if I helped create her."

Dean nodded. "That's good."

Sam shrugged. "But my mind still hasn't changed. I'm leaving, Dean. I'm sorry."

"Why do you always want to walk away when things get bad, huh?"

"I don't want to even look at Spencer right now." Sam sighed. "It's over, man."

"Hold that thought." Dean answered his phone. "Yea?"

Spencer chewed on the end of the ink pen.

Aria looked up from the book. "Spence, I know you're stressed but could you please stopping doing that?"

Spencer slammed the pen down. "The Book of The Damned!"

Aria tiled her head slightly. "What's that?"

"You of all people don't know the Book of The Damned?"

Aria shook her head. "I have never heard of it."

"Aria, can you read these symbols?" Spencer turned her laptop around.

Aria shook her head. "I can't understand any of this. I don't even know where it is."

Dean and Sam quickly ran down the stairs.

"Aria, Spencer, do you remember our friend, Charlie?" Dean asked, laying his phone on the table.

"The redhead?" Spencer asked.

"She just called us from a payphone saying she found some kind of book that seems to be important to us." Sam explained.

Aria stood up. "The Book of The Damned, right? Spencer found this picture online and it's nothing I can read. Even if we got our hands on it, we'll need a witch to decode it for us."

"A witch?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I believe only a witch can decode it for us. But, not just any witch. We'll need help from Rowena." Aria crossed her arms. "Problem is, I haven't seen her around in years."

Spencer shut her laptop. "We can sleep on it. I'm a little exhausted."

"I agree." Dean took Aria's hand and lead her to the bedroom.

"Uh, Dean. I do not need sleep." Aria blushed.

"It's okay." He shut the door.

Spencer stood up and pushed her chair in.

Sam sat his beer on the table and dug his hands into his pockets.

Spencer began picking up the books from the table. "I thought you were leaving."

Sam sighed. "Yea, I am."

"Then why are you still here?" Spencer clutched the books. "What's holding you back exactly?"

"Maybe I want to stay and maybe not. I haven't exactly thought about it all the way through."

Spencer continued to clean. "Aren't you going to help us? Charlie should be here soon."

Sam sighed. "I want to help you guys, trust me. But I really need to get away. Take a step back for awhile."

Spencer nodded. "Do what you need to do, Sam." She walked towards her Mackenzie's room. She walked into Mackenzie's room and looked down at the wide awake baby.

 _"Dear Sam,"_

Spencer picked up Mackenzie, snuggling her close.

 _"All of the crap I put you through, I understand if you want to leave. Although this child belongs to Gadreel, he isn't here anymore. But you still love me..don't you? I just want you to stay and his child needs a father. I know it's a overwhelming situation. You can leave if you want. I can't stop you."_

Spencer looked down at Kenzie smiling her toothless smile at her. She turned away with tears running down her cheek. Everything about this child reminded her of Gadreel.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading the sequel to 'Not All That Glitters Is Gold.' R &R if you enjoyed it ;)_**


End file.
